


Yes No Say Yes!

by ArcherUmi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Caught, Classroom, Cunnilingus, Eli swears in Russian, F/F, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lily White - Freeform, Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Umi and the rest of Lily White have been working feverishly on their first sub-unit song and it's started to take a toll. Relieving her stress after practice she has a lapse in judgement, and after Eli happens to catch her, it soon leads to something more.





	Yes No Say Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March-April 2018, since then slightly edited to fix some typos, improve formatting, and make a few passages a bit clearer.

The golden late afternoon sun beamed down on the school roof, a little bit of spring chill in the air, as Umi took a sip of water from her metal bottle. She stretched her arms and set it down by her backpack, glancing over at Rin and Nozomi doing stretches. "Are both you ready to start now?".

"Yeah, Umi-chan", Rin said, a little less enthusiastically than usual. "Mhm", Nozomi nodded. The three of them lined up, Rin in front, then Umi, then Nozomi. "Ok", Umi said " _One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!_ ". They started the dance, Rin stepping out to one side, then Umi to the other. Nozomi formed a heart shape with her fingers and waved her arms in a circle in front of her chest, and then the three of them put their right hands on their hips.

" _One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!_ Ok, that's good", Umi stopped dancing. "Let's try the choreography while singing now!". Rin let out a sigh as they lined back up. "Ah, is everything alright Rin-chan?", Nozomi asked.

"Eeh? I'm fine, it's just we've been practicing a lot... And it still feels kinda weird and lonely with just us three...".

"If it's too much we can take it a bit easier. But since it's the first song for us as a sub-group it's important we get it right", Umi said.

"It's not very much like you to run out of energy, Rin-chan", Nozomi said. "How about I send you some of my power, ok?". She winked. Rin giggled. "Heeheehee, thanks Nozomi-chan!". She turned to Umi. "I can keep up, and I want it to be a HUUUGE success too, so... Let's keep going nya!". Umi smiled. "Mhm!".

She took a deep breath and they started over from the beginning. "Ok, follow my cues", Umi called out. The three of them sang. " _Kaze ga fuita no hageshii kaze ni sarawaretai~!_ ".

They finished the song, Umi wiping sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. "It sounded good! I think we can get it down before the next live". She walked over to her water bottle and took a sip. "That's enough for the day. We can practice some more tomorrow, alright?". She picked up her things as Rin and Nozomi nodded, and walked through the door to the staircase.

[ _The truth is... I'm stressed out and a little exhausted too, huh?_ ], she thought as she headed down the stairs. "...Did I forget something in the classroom?". She rooted around in her backpack. "Oh my, I can't believe I left my phone."

She headed back to her second year classroom and walked up to her desk. She picked up her phone and glanced at her background, a group photo of her and the others in µ's. She smiled looking at it and idly started scrolling through her photos. Her heart was still racing from earlier and she felt a pit in her stomach from worry, but looking at them made her feel a bit better, at least.

[ _This stress is just..._ ], she thought, letting out a sigh and sitting down on top of her desk, unzipping her light blue jacket. [ _I just need... A little something to relieve it_ ]. A shiver went up her body as she ran her fingers over her crotch through her blue sweat pants. "Haaah...~". She peered out the window at the empty school grounds. "If someone were to see, I... But...". She grabbed her breast with her left hand, gently squeezing it as she stroked her pussy through her clothes. "Mmmmm... Aaaaah... I-I can't take it any longer...!".

She pulled down her pants, letting them drop to the floor, and pulled her red T-shirt up over her breasts, revealing her frilled, light blue underwear. She slid her hands under panties and bra, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Haaah...", she started stroking her clit with her index finger and fondling her breast, squeezing her erect nipple between her fingers. Her hand crept further down into her panties, rubbing the entrance to her pussy and feeling its wetness on her fingers.

"Haaaaah...!", She slipped a finger in, moaning as her mind strayed to one of her usual fantasies. "Having these kinds of thoughts... About a friend like this...", she whispered to herself. "But... Mmmmm~... Aaah~...! Y-You touching me there is...". 

Hearing something, Eli stopped in the corridor in front of the half open door. "Was someone still here?". She glanced through the window, seeing Umi sitting on the desk, totally absorbed in her own pleasure. She blinked, a little shocked by what she saw. "W-What?". She sighed. "Students doing that in the classrooms is just...", she reached out for the door handle but paused. [ _What should I do? Just leave her alone? Knowing her, Umi really might never recover from the shame... If she were to make this a habit it would be a real problem, though_ ], she thought. She decided to turn and go, a little reluctant both to not warn her and to not keep watching.

Umi leaned her head back, panting as she fingered and caressed herself. "Haah... Haah... It feels good, E-Eli...~! Eli, I'm going to...!", she gasped. "C-Cum... Aaah... Hah...". Outside the door, Eli stopped, her heart skipping a beat. "...Eeh?".

Umi pulled her right hand out of her panties, opening her eyes and looking at her fingers, a few strings of cum clinging to them. She glanced around for something to wipe it off with, not seeing anything besides her clothes. She gulped, sticking out her tongue and licking her fingers clean. "It's sour...".

She stood up, slipping her pants back on over her panties, now slightly damp with sweat and cum, pulled her shirt down, and grabbed her backpack, heading for the door. She closed it on her way out.

[ _Even though it's shameless... I guess it's natural to want to do these things, especially when it feels so..._ ], she thought as she walked to the school gate. She started humming a little to herself. " _Shiranai Love, oshiete Love; mijuku damon tte kura kura cry... Konna ni dareka miteru nante, chigau watashi ni natchatta?..._ ".  
__________

Eli sighed, straightening a stack of papers and looking out the window, resting her chin on her arm. Nozomi glanced over at her. "Something bothering you, Elichi?". She nodded. "I guess."

Nozomi shuffled her deck of tarot cards. "Want me to read your fortune, then?". Eli smiled a little. "Sure. It couldn't hurt". Nozomi spread the cards out on the table. She smirked, holding two up and showing them to Eli, the Ace of Cups and Star. "Hmmm... Looks like you'll be lucky in love". She took the cards and slipped them back in to the deck. "Anyone in particular you're interested in, Elichi? Or do you think you'll meet someone mysterious and alluring soon?".

Eli sighed again. "...I suppose there is someone". Nozomi grinned. "Oh, who's the lucky girl?". Eli blinked. "Eh? I don't know why you would assume...". Nozomi held a card up by her cheek, tapping it with her finger. "We've known each other long enough that I can tell", she winked. "Especially since that's my preference too. Anyway, with a fortune like this... Don't be afraid to go where your heart tells you and lose this opportunity, Elichi."

"Geeze, Nozomi...". Eli chuckled a little. "Thank you for giving me advice on this". She stood up, throwing her school bag over her shoulder. "We don't have practice today so I'll be heading home early."

Nozomi nodded. "Mhm... See ya, Elichi". Eli closed the door as she left. "...Where my heart tells me to go, huh? But...".

[ _Even knowing we both feel the same way about eachother_ ], Eli thought. [ _How should I approach her? Especially when I only know how she feels because I saw her... So just telling her the truth would be..._ ], her thoughts started to wander, remembering the scene in the classroom the day before, Umi fantasizing about her as she played with herself. She felt a little tightness in her chest and crotch thinking about it as she stepped into one of the bathroom stalls, closing the door behind her and leaning against it as she licked her fingers and slipped her hand into her panties.

"Mmm... Haaaaah...", she closed her eyes as she softly rubbed her clit, speeding up a little as she began to fantasize herself, imagining Umi's body that she'd only seen a glimpse of. A bashful look on her face as she undressed herself, covering her pussy with her hand before moving it away and beckoning her over. Eli stroked her pussy up and down, gently poking at its entrance and running her fingers over her clit.

"Aah...! Aaaah, _jebat'_...!", feeling her back slipping, she braced herself, moaning under her breath as she reached her climax. "Aah...! _Kh-khoroshooo~_...!". She panted, awkwardly leaning against the stall door. Standing up, she unlocked it, leaving the stall and quickly washing her hands. She shook them before drying them more thoroughly with a paper towel and tossing it in the wastebin.

She smiled, looking out the window as the sun set and thinking about Nozomi's advice. She took her phone out of her school bag and clicked around in her contacts as she walked.

"Hello, Umi?... Ah, I had a few things I wanted to talk to you about if you wanted to meet me somewhere this weekend--"...  
__________

Umi took a sip of water and set her glass down. "--Yeah. It’s nice to be able to catch up; I’ve been working so intensely on my, Nozomi, and Rin’s song for the next live that I’ve been losing track of things... Ah, how have you been doing with your song with Nico and Maki?". Eli laughed a little. "We’ve been doing well, but Nico and Maki argue over almost everything. It’s tough to manage them sometimes". She took a bite of her sandwich. "How about you?".

"I’m a little worried I’ve been pushing too hard...", she said. "To tell you the truth, I’ve been feeling stressed out. I think it’s been hard on Rin too". She shifted awkwardly in her chair and nibbled at her own sandwich. "I think you can worry too much at times, Umi. µ’s is something all of us feel passionately about after all, so working hard at it together feels good even when it’s tough. I’m sure that’s how Rin feels too."

"Oh no, I know, it’s just, a bit of a slower pace would probably be alright too, so...", she trailed off. Eli smiled. "I was sure when I first joined that l would push you away from being school idols with how harsh I was... It surprised me when you and everyone else wanted to stick with it". She leaned over the table. "You know, it’s something I love about you, how you’re never inconsiderate no matter how hard you push all of us to reach a little beyond our comfort zone". Umi blushed a little. "Oh, t-thank you."

Eli took a sip of water, her heart pounding. "To be honest with you, Umi, what I really wanted to tell you today is... I like you as more than a friend, and, uh..." Umi’s eyes widened and her face got redder and redder as Eli spoke. "...I know you feel the same way since--", she turned her head a little, not able to keep eye contact, "--I saw you in the classroom the other day."

Umi hung her head, hiding her face as she blushed furiously. "Ah... Haha...". Eli waved her hands. "Ah, no, please don’t get me wrong, it’s natural to want to do that. It is a little embarrassing to say but I do it too, so...". Umi looked up, her expression a little less mortified with Eli’s reassurance. "That said", she added. “It wouldn’t be good to make a habit of doing it in your classroom". Umi nodded. "Y-Yeah... It was a momentary lapse in judgement since the stress was getting to me...".

She laughed a bit. "Ah, to be honest though, it's a little bit of a relief to know I can talk about it, so... I guess you already knew, but... I feel the same way about you, Eli". She paused, realizing something and getting a slightly flustered look. "Ah, w-wait though, does that make this our first date...?! I would've worn something a little nicer if I knew that we were...". She looked down at her plain-looking off white shirt. "Even if it's not really my usual style."

Eli chuckled. "No, no, it's fine. I didn't wear anything that special either". She finished off the last bite of her sandwich. "You have a huge romantic side, don't you?".

"Eh?". Umi blinked. "Geeze... You're really embarrassing me today Eli...", she looked off to the side. "Ah, well, I mean... I have a vulnerable side to me too, I guess. Neither of us are people who find it easy to be honest with our feelings, huh? Not like someone else...". Umi laughed as the two of them stood up and left the little cafe. "Yeah."

The two of them strolled along the sidewalk. "Since this is a date now... Is there anything you'd like to do, Umi?". She put her finger to her chin. "Hmm... The weather today is so nice I'd just like to walk with you."

"Alright". They spent a long while just wandering through the city streets holding each other's hands, taking in the cool spring air and leaves just starting to return to the trees as they went. It had been almost hour by the time Eli thought to glance at her watch. "...Ah, we probably shouldn't spend all day out, huh?". Umi looked at her phone. "Oh my... Yeah, I didn't realize it was already this late". She smiled. "I had fun today, even if I'm still embarrassed you... Yeah... Thank you."

She turned to go, but felt Eli's hand on her shoulder and turned again to face her. "One more thing, Umi...". Eli leaned in, lightly kissing her on the lips. She blushed, looking a little down and to the side. "O-Oh... I don't think my heart was ready for that yet, Eli...".

Eli softly giggled. "Ah, my heart wasn't ready for today either, you know... I kind of just took a leap of faith...". Umi took a deep breath, closing her eyes and holding Eli's hand, and kissed her back. "That makes us even then, ok?".

She fidgeted a little with her fingers. "...Oh, you know, the week after next actually--", she felt a lump in her throat. [ _W-What am I saying? Am I really going to ask...?_ ]. She continued somehow, "--my parents are both going to Kyoto for a few days, so, if, you know...", she looked at her feet. Eli blushed a little. "Ah, I don't want to take things too fast if you aren't comfortable."

Umi shook her head. "N-No, I do want to try it, so...". Eli put her hand on Umi's shoulder again. "I also don't have any experience with this kind of thing, so let's just try and figure it out together and see how we feel then, ok? We don't have to go all the way our first time either you know."

Umi nodded and smiled a little. "Mhm... That sounds good, Eli."  
__________

The evening sky was starting to fade into twilight as Umi slid the door open, stepping inside the traditional-style house and slipping off her shoes. "Please come in. Ah, do you want some tea or anything, Eli?".

"Sure, thank you", Eli said, following her in and taking off her own shoes before putting on a pair of slippers. "Where should I wait?". Umi gestured to a divider. "That's my bedroom. I'll put water on". Eli slid open the divider and sat down on one of the cushions at the small table while Umi walked to the kitchen. She looked around at the room, as sparse and tidy as she would have expected from Umi, her heart fluttering a little as she glanced at the neatly-made futon, imagining the two of them making a mess of the carefully folded sheets.

Umi stepped in, setting the tray with the teapot and two cups down on the table and closing the door before sitting down and pouring each of them a cup.

"Thank you, Umi". Eli brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. "It's delicious."

"Ah, it's just ordinary green tea...", Umi replied, taking a sip herself. "Maybe it just tastes so good because of who made it", Eli added. Umi blushed, looking down at her hands. "O-Oh, thank you, I guess...". Eli chuckled a little. "It feels nice to have a little down time. Getting everything ready for the new sub-unit songs at the last live got hectic."

"Yeah. It was fun though, huh?", Umi said, smiling. "I'm really happy how everyone's songs came out. Yours, Nico's, and Maki's performance was lovely". Eli finished her tea and set down her cup. "Thanks. It was pretty different and fresh performing with just us three but... Even so it was just missing something compared to performing as nine."

"Ah, I know exactly what you mean". Umi set down her cup, feeling a bit more at ease after having some tea but her heart still pounding as Eli leaned over the table. She closed her eyes as Eli put her arms around her shoulders and kissed her lips, their tongues gently touching each other. She opened her eyes again as Eli pulled away. "Do you want to keep going, Umi?".

She nodded, an embarrassed but happy look on her face. "Yeah, if you do too... Shall we?".

Eli pulled off her light blue t-shirt, tossing it aside and sitting sideways on the cushion to slip off her dark blue shorts, revealing her lacy white bra and panties. Umi took a deep breath, taking off her red-striped white shirt and standing up to slip out of her blue pants before sitting down on her futon. Eli knelt down next to her, straddling one of her legs. Umi shivered a little as Eli wrapped her arms around her and undid her white and blue-striped bra, pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor behind her.

Umi embraced her, hesitantly following suit and undoing Eli's bra and gently tossing it aside. She felt Eli's slender hand creep in to her striped panties, her fingers rubbing her pussy, already slightly moist from her anticipation. [ _There's really no going back now... If I even wanted to go back_ ], she thought to herself as she gingerly reached out and tenderly squeezed Eli's boobs, tweaking her nipples a little with her fingers.

" _Khorosho...~_ ". Eli let out a pleased sigh and giggled a little. "Ah, you're actually pretty good at this". Umi blushed a bit, stopping rubbing them but leaving her hands still resting on Eli's ample breasts. "B-Because I do it a lot when I masturbate, I guess... Haaah, please k-keep going...~". Eli leaned in to Umi's ear, still working her fingers in Umi's panties. "Be sure to pay attention to my pussy too please... Ok?~", she whispered.

Umi nodded a little, closing her eyes and slipping her hand down Eli's lacy panties while Eli gently pushed two of her fingers into her pussy, sending an electrifying feeling up her body. She started rubbing Eli's pussy with one hand, her breast with the other. Eli draped her other arm around Umi's shoulder, pulling her lips closer and kissing her again, putting her tongue in Umi's mouth, the two of them passionately curling their tongues around each other's. They pulled apart, a strand of their saliva dripping on their breasts

"Haaah... _Kh-khorosho_...! I'm already close to cumming, Umi...!". Umi nodded. "Aaahh... M-Me too but...". She struggled to speak through her pleasure and embarrassment. "Haah... I want to try the thing where you, um... Hah, l-lick each other's... You know...". She turned her head, panting and blushing. Eli smiled, slipping her fingers out of Umi's panties and pulling her own panties down around her knees. She sat down, pulling them off the rest of the way, and gently pushed Umi down as she slid her own panties down, a string of cum extending between them and her pussy before breaking.

"You want to do it together?". Umi nodded. "Mmm... Yeah". Eli swung her legs around, straddling Umi again, and dipped her head, spreading Umi's pussy with her fingers, and stuck her tongue out to lap at it as Umi brought her own lips to her pussy. She shivered at the feeling of Umi's tongue licking her clit and the sound of her muffled panting and moaning at the same time she pleasured hers, running her tongue all over Umi's wet pussy and tasting her cum on her lips, until Umi couldn't take it any longer. She felt Umi arch her back underneath her as they both came from each other's tongues.

Eli got off of her, sitting up and turning around to flop down on the pillow next to Umi, the two of them still panting. She smiled, looking at Umi's satisfied face. "How did you like it?", she asked. Umi smiled a little herself. "Ah, it... It felt good, Eli... I'm really glad I was able to have the courage to". Eli nodded, snuggling up against her. "Yeah, me too". They lay there quietly for a while.

"Would you mind if I stay the night, Umi?".

"No, I'd like it if you were to stay, but... We have school tomorrow, you know... Ah, I'll wake you up as soon as I wake up, that should give you enough time to get home and change, ok?". Eli nodded. "Ok, Umi."

Umi laughed a little. "You're surprisingly affectionate, you know. I never would've guessed that about you when we first met". She lightly kissed Eli. "...I'm glad we're able to see these sides of each other too now."  
__________

Umi buttoned up her red and cream-colored jacket and adjusted her cream, feathered beret in the mirror. "Are you ready?", Eli, asked, straightening her tie over her own jacket and glancing over at her. Umi took a deep breath and turned around. "Yeah... I'm ready."

"Something bothering you?".

"Oh, it's not a big deal, just...", they started walking out of the changing room towards the stage. "It feels sort of embarrassing to be singing a love song as a duet with you, Eli. And it's a new song and we're starting the set with it. I still get apprehensive sometimes about that."

"It's not so bad is it?", Eli smiled. "We are lovers after all". Umi shook her head, blushing a little. "No, no, that just makes it feel more awkward... Especially since we still haven't told anyone else in µ’s yet."

They stopped in the hallway. "It's not like we've been keeping it a secret either; It just hasn't come up. If you think it's time we told them though, that's fine too."

"Let's do it after the show tonight then", Umi said.

"Alright". Eli leaned over, kissing her. "Shall we go?". 

Umi nodded. "Mhm!". They walked in to the backstage area.

"Umi-chan, Eli-chan!", Honoka shouted. "What took you so long?!". Kotori looked over, a little worried. "There wasn't anything wrong with your costumes, right?". Umi shook her head. "No, they're fine. I was just feeling a little anxious, that's all". The nine of them huddled together in a circle, putting there fingertips together.

"Alright!", Honoka yelled. " _µ’s music start!_ ". They walked up on to the stage, Umi and Eli in the center and a little in front of the others, as the curtain opened and the percussion and horns of the samba-inspired instrumental backing came through the sound system. Eli glanced over at Umi, their eyes meeting, and smiled before they started singing together. " _Aitai no Summer, kotoshi no Summer... Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no Story_ \--".

Eli continued as they started dancing, "-- _Dakara nigecha dame_ \--", then in turn, Umi, "-- _Obiecha dame_ \--".

Together, they sang the next line, finishing the verse. "-- _Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover~!_ ".

**Author's Note:**

> Umi/Eli is an under-appreciated ship and I wish there was more of it out there. On the other hand, writing Nozomi made me like her more, although she's honestly still probably my least favorite out of everyone in µ's, and by the end of writing this I did feel a tiny bit bad about Umi taking her Elichi away from her. ~~Maybe she'll find love with Nico someday.~~
> 
> Like I said in the notes on my other Umi fics I kept writing her getting embarrassed and I feel bad about it. I also can't write transitions very well and struggle with writing stories much more than 2,000~3,000 words, so you get Umi and Eli's relationship probably moving too fast in this and also the structure being disjointed and broken up into a few different scenes without really having transitions. This probably has more fluff and less smut than most of my smut fics though, which is probably good.


End file.
